


A glitch

by Rrougefort



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Glitch AU, Glitchy ashe but in written from, Multi, gore probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrougefort/pseuds/Rrougefort
Summary: { 2:30 am}{ Noel Levine }A blue haired mess of a figure sat lazily on a couch, playing a handheld of sorts... he is dressed in a scarf, pants, and a shirt of sorts. A braid accompanying it all. There are parts fo his body thqt are missing. His eye is covered by a device of sortsHe feels a sharp pain, he glitches out..
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! This is an au I made for witch’s heart, please enjoy!!
> 
> It’s kinda an internet au of sorts!!

{ 2:30 am}  
{ Noel Levine }

A blue haired mess of a figure sat lazily on a couch, playing a handheld of sorts... he is dressed in a scarf, pants, and a shirt of sorts. A braid accompanying it all. There are parts fo his body thqt are missing. His eye is covered by a device of sorts

He feels a sharp pain, he glitches out.

At the same time a soft looking male enters the home, he’s dressed in a blue suit with blonde hair. Along with having a crown of flowers

“Ashe!”

The blonde boy races to ashe’s side and holds him.

“Oh- Noel, welcome home. H- h- how was your day dear?”

His speech was almost incomprehensible, but Noel has been through this a little to many times to decode it.

“Your not in pain yet are you? Please, go easy on yourself more-“

“I was- I was- I was. I was for sure, my apologies for worrying you.”

He was holding his hand over his eyes, peeping through the cracks of it. He was looking at noel. The rest of his vision felt blurred

“Here- let me carry you, I don’t want you collapsing on me”

He was picked up, not like Ashe could feel the better half of it. He gipped onto Noel, he was soon set down with care. Noel sat beside him. 

“Ashe are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. I just can’t move much”

“Please be careful, that’s all I pled for. You can be rather rash sometimes that’s all-“

Ashe couldn’t focus much more, he instead went to sleep. Why must have that happened last time.. he feels more of fool then he usually is.


End file.
